1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to phase retrieval and more specifically to sampling and reconstruction of the sinc(x) function using phase retrieval.
2. Introduction
Broadly speaking, phase retrieval is a process used to retrieve an optical pupil phase and pupil amplitude based on images of a known object received via an optical system. The phase and amplitude of an optical system are synonymous with aberrations, misalignments, or imperfections in the optical system. Two general algorithm approaches are commonly utilized for phase retrieval. One approach is parametric based and the other is iterative-transform based. A number of variations of both approaches have been developed, such as incorporating diversity functions and one or more diversity images. However, these approaches introduce an aliasing effect in the resulting image data, and otherwise suffer from phase-wrapping discontinuities, ambiguous convergence to solutions, and estimation bias due to imperfect knowledge of the diversity function. What is needed in the art is an improved way to perform phase retrieval that avoids aliasing.